blugraysfandomcom-20200214-history
Available Academic Assets
Available Academic Assets is the fifth short in the series. In this short, Dafe learns about Available Academic Assets and tells her friends about it. Appearances *Dafe *Tobaul *Jorafol *Culpatyn (doesn't speak) *Students (Available Academic Assets) (don't speak) Notes & trivia *This is the first short/content piece of the Blugrays to be fully made and released in 2018. Blugrays Direct Deposit, the short that came before this, was mostly made in 2017 even though it came out in 2018; it's just that some of the animation in it was made and completed in 2018. As for Circle Road, it was written in 2017 (around sometime before November), although most of the art in it was done in 2018. *This is the first short since Lounch to not take place in the Academic Success Area. *This is the very first short of the Blugrays to use an outline width of 5 since it changed from 5.95 to that number in the comic that was released before this short (Circle Road). *These are Dafe's and Culpatyn's first appearances in a Blugrays short/animation (even though Culpatyn doesn't talk in this short, although she first talks in one in The New Sweatshirt). *This is the first appearance of the Leisure Area in a Blugrays content piece. *The texture that the chairs have are simply jdenticons. The blue parts of them uses the text "AAA", this short's initials. The green parts of the chairs uses the text "TEST". *This is the first animation of Natty23's that uses his custom shaker extensions (which shakes any item randomly in position, rotation, or both). It was used when Dafe said "I can't wait!" At least one possible similar extension is used frequently in BFB, which was Natty23's inspiration for making his extensions. **Eventually that extension was released almost two months after this short came out, and it's first use in a Blugrays content piece would be The New Sweatshirt, the same short with Culpatyn's first speaking appearance in a short. *The background for the "One Week Later..." Screen is the same as the one used in the previous short, but in a different hue (to be exact, the hue changed by 180). This process would be done many times with different hues, and later ones would even use advanced colors to change the screen. *The whiteboard originally omitted the words "on this board" next to the word "Notes". In addition, "No textbooks in these classes" originally said "No textbooks in this class", but it was changed to imply that all Zero Textbook Cost Courses were like the class Dafe was in. *The classroom in this short is based off of one of the CSI St. George campus' classrooms. *Dafe's line after the "One Week Later..." screen was originally much longer. To be exact, it was, "Oh. That's what they meant by zero textbook cost courses. I had to pay some money just to find out that there are no textbooks in these courses and the available academic assets are actually just notes, so I have to refer to just note taking instead. Oh well." There was also a small debate about if she should think it or say it out loud (but to herself). *This is the first short where most of the characters who appear don't talk (mainly because of the nameless students in this short's final scene). *The animation style has been completely reverted to the one used in the first three Blugrays shorts, at least for now. *The name "Available Academic Assets" is an alliterative parody of CUNY's Open Educational Resources. | |[[Category:Shorts]]||}} Category:Season 1